Undertale OC Wiki:Templates Policy
__NOEDITSECTION__ This is the policy page for the structuring of Templates. Most templates are divided into three groups: Header Templates, Heading Templates, and Image Templates. Header Templates are templates that go on the top of the page before all other information on the page, Heading Templates are templates that go inside the different sections of the page sectioned off by Headings. Image Templates only go on file pages. The only template that is required are Infobox OC (for the succinct storage and quick/easy access to basic information). * DontEdit * Character-centered AU/Greater AU * Delete/Speedydelete * Cleanup/Improve/Improve Infobox/Grammar/Need Image/LowQualityImage/Uncredited Art/Translate * Conjecture * NSFW * WIP * For/Redirect * Infobox OC * Stub * Quote/Flavortext ---- * Conjecture Section * Main * Noncanon/Noncanonend * Section Notice * Section Stub ---- The following is a list of all used Image Templates, used to set a notice on File pages of a lack in proper wiki conformance. * Bad Name * Irrelevant * Low Quality * Original Content * Uncredited If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask an Admin or ConMod. Proper construction of Infobox OC It is required that the minimum amount of information within the infobox be as follows: * Name * Author * Role * Alignment * Species * Sex Clarification of above is as follows: * With the Author, write down the original creator of the character. If the character has been adopted by someone else, put their name down too with "Adopted by -adopter-" on a separate line. A link must be provided to where they are called that, along with the affiliating Author Icon. If there are two or more Authors of a character, their names should be separated by a solid line (---- on a new line in-code). ** Author Icons: Author Icons are to be used in affiliation with the Author's linked name, put after the name in Supertext . The Author's FANDOM account, if applicable, will always be listed first, followed by all other websites in alphabetical order. If no corresponding icon exists, then type the website in brackets in supertext (ie. FANDOMUser FANDOM). * With the Role, write down the character's role, also known as OC Type. The OC Type can be found on the affiliated category page. Be sure that, if the character is an Out!Code, you set it as one of the four types of Out!Codes. * With the Alignment, write down the character's alignment. The alignments can be found on the affiliated category page. * With the Species, write down the character's species. The species can be found on the affiliated category page. * With the Sex, write down the character's sex. The sexes can be found on the affiliated category page. The species Amalgamate is exempt from this requirement. Delete Parameters Articles that do not meet minimum standards as detailed in the Article Creation Rules, the Manual of Style, and Page Organization should have added to the page. Specifics and summarizations as to exactly when the Delete template should be added to the page are listed below. Lack of information in Introduction All articles must have, at minimum, one paragraph of written text in the Introduction, no shorter than four complete sentences. If the article has four sentences of written text in the Introduction, it meets this minimum standard and has no fear of being deleted for this reason. If the article in question has three complete sentences of written text in the Introduction, it also should not receive the Delete template. Instead, the article should have the Improve template added to the header. If the article has two complete sentences of written text in the Introduction, it should indeed have the Delete template added to the header. If the article has only one complete sentence or less, it should be deleted immediately without notice. Improvement-Family Templates Overflow Articles that have three or more of the following templates should have the Delete template added to the header. * Cleanup * Improve * Improve Infobox * Grammar * Need Image * LowQualityImage * Uncredited Art * Translate Once the Delete template is added in this manner, it can only be removed again by improving the page, resolving the issues specified in these templates. Once these templates reach a population less than three, the Delete template is to be removed. Template Removal As stated on the Vandalism Rules page, removing most templates can get the offending user banned and the related page deleted. If the Delete template is already on the page, and is removed by an unauthorized user, the template is re-added with the time of deletion advanced seven days (was 18 days away, now 11 days away). If there is less than seven days before the page in question is deleted, then it is automatically deleted. If the offending user removed the Delete template three or more times, they are banned for no more than three months at the time of page deletion unless the page is deleted more than fourteen days after the most recent unauthorized removal.